ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lars
How Lars joined the Tourney The Mishima Zaibatsu started a war against the world. As the rise of the G Corporation brought carnage across the world, a large portion of the Zaibatsu's special military unit, the Tekken Force, defected from the organization. Lars led the coup d'état. With an uncommonly high physical and mental ability, Lars became a ranking oficer in the Tekken Force at a young age. Despite his high rank, Lars often fought on the front lines. This, along with his charismatic personality, made him popular among his subordinates. Only he knows that he is a descendant of none other than Heihachi Mishima. Not even Heihachi is aware of this fact. How to Unlock In Tourney 1, the player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Lars: *Play 291 matches in the Versus Mode. *Using either Alisa or Tougou, finish Classic Mode. For all of these options, the player must brawl Lars on the Kyoto Castle stage. After defeating Lars, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Alisa's partner, Lars Alexandersson.". You will then see him to the left of Hamm, to the right of Waluigi, above General Grievous, and below Lara Croft on the Character Select Screen. Character Select Screen Animation Lars iss on his radio with his back to the camera as he says "VICTORY!", then hangs it up and turns to the camera with his fighting stance as it zooms Special Attacks Dynamic Entry (Neutral) Lars dashes briefly and does a hard shoulder attack. If B Down is pressed, he will follow with the Mjolnir slamming his fist into the ground, tripping up enemies. If B is pressed after Dynamic Entry, Lars will follow with the Lock and Load where he does an uppercut. If B is pressed after Lock and Load, Lars will do a hard left palm push called the Double Barrel, sending opponents flying. Silent Entry (Side) Lars will dash quickly forward with blinding speed. If B is pressed afterwards, he will follow with the Lightning Thrust where he thrusts his left hand out and pushes an opponent away the hard way. If A is pressed, he will follow with the Rising Storm where he does an upward jumping kic, knocking opponents into the air. Lightning Screw (Up) Lars jumps upwards while doing two spin kicks. Avalanche Stomp (Down) Lars roll jumps forward evading enemy attacks and doing a heel drop. Zeus (Hyper Smash) Lars poses shouting "No mercy!" then dashes forward. If he connects, he will do a hard left elbow punch then do an uppercut, leaving the opponent helplessly in the air. Lars will then charge his right hand with lightning energy and pierce through the falling opponent, blasting the opponent away. After the Hyper Smash, Lars will say 'Begone." Apollo (Final Smash) Lars charges his right hand saying "Your time is over!" then does a stronger Mjolnir. If he connects, he will follow with a stronger Dynamic Entry, then a stronger Lock and Load before doing an auto punch combo and a stronger Double Barrel, knocking the opponent away. Victory Animations #Lars points his left elbow at the camera, then lowers the left arm and puts his right arm on his waist saying "Sorry, but I must go now.". #*Lars points his left elbow at the camera, then lowers the left arm and puts his right arm on his waist saying "Terrorist apprehended.". (Adelheid victories only) #*Lars points his left elbow at the camera, then lowers the left arm and puts his right arm on his waist saying "I should never have taken you in.". (Alisa victories only) #Lars calls on his radio while the opponent (or more in VS Mode) lies wounded as he says "We have injured. Send a medic.". then an ambulance appears and Tekken Force members load the wounded opponent into the amublance before it drives away. #*Lars calls on his radio while the opponent (or more in VS Mode) lies wounded as he says "Get Lee to a hospital, fast!". then an ambulance appears and Tekken Force members load the wounded opponent into the amublance before it drives away. (Lee victories only) #*Lars calls on his radio while the opponent (or more in VS Mode) lies wounded as he says "We'll have Krystal checked on right away.". then an ambulance appears and Tekken Force members load the wounded opponent into the amublance before it drives away. (Krystal victories only) #*Lars calls on his radio while the opponent (or more in VS Mode) lies wounded as he says "I think Mr. Trip here needs army psychology.". then an ambulance appears and Tekken Force members load the wounded opponent into the amublance before it drives away. (Pvt. Trip victories only) #Lars runs his right hand across his chest, then clutches the hand into a fist, saying "There's no way you can stop me.". #*Lars runs his right hand across his chest, then clutches the hand into a fist, saying "Jin, if you fall to the Devil Gene, I shall kill you myself.". (Jin victories only) #*Lars runs his right hand across his chest, then clutches the hand into a fist, saying "Kazuya...". (Kazuya victories only) #*Lars runs his right hand across his chest, then clutches the hand into a fist, saying "Father, I hope this saves your soul.". (Heihachi victories only) On-Screen Appearance Lars is dropped off by a chopper while saying "Very well. LET'S GO!". Special Quotes *Enemy target aquired. Moving to execute. (When fighting Adelheid) *Back up is not needed. (When fighting any Star Fox member, any Ikari Warriors member, any Shu officer, or any 54th member) *Alisa, desist at once. (When fighting Alisa) *You've gone way out of control. You msut stop the rage, Shin! (When fighting Shin) *A really big corporation? (When fighting Min) *Don't even think about slipping into my plane!!! (When fighting Meebeedeep) *WRONG! Commander of Shinjuku Tekken Force! (When fighting Jennifer) Trivia *Lars's unlockable character status doesn't affect his partnership with Alisa. *Lars is the only character in Super Smash Bros. Tourney who doens't pronounce Alisa's name as "Alissa", even though he says her name in-game. *Upon unlocking Lars, the National Anthem of his home country, Sweden, becomes available for the character select screen. *Lars shares his Japanese voice actor with Aang and Magmortar. *Lars's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival happens to be Adelheid Bernstein. His second rival is Darth Vader. Category:Tekken characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen